An unlikely pair
by CaleighWho
Summary: When Rachel Bailey gets the 'hots' for her DCI, life starts getting complicated. ONE-SHOT


**This is just a one-shot I came up with, sorry if it's rubbish, I am extremely ill!**

**Please enjoy! This is for Megan Abbott because I love her and she helped me with this fic xox**

The office was dead silent. A cold dash of wind was blowing through the air. The silence started to cut Rachels thoughts. For reasons unknown, she couldn't think straight. She wanted to blame it on the awful headache she had, but she knew there was some other reason. Rachel looked over to Gills office. Her blinds were shut. _That's strange._ She thought to herself. _They're never usually shut._

Her thoughts were disturbed by Janet tossing her a kit-kat. "Ouch." She moaned. "You're welcome." Janet chuckled. Janet slouched down in her seat, her tired feet betraying her. She could no longer stay up on her feet. Rachel kept glancing over at Gills office, praying that she could get just one glance at her boss. "What's on your mind, then?" Janet sighed. "Nothing..." Rachel said, unsteadily. "Come off it, Rach. I know you, and I know when something is up!" Janet kept pestering. "Leave it Jan!" She burst out. Janet just rolled her eyes.

"You gonna eat that Rachel?" Kevin asked in his little boy like voice, pointing at the kit-kat. "No, you have it." She gave him the kit-kat. Again, she looked towards Gills office. Nothing. "Hey, I bought that for Rach." Janet said to Kevin, who was already chomping on the chocolate bar. "She gave it to me." He spat. Janet turned her nose up at this. "Rachel, I got that for you." She said to Rach, who was deep into her work. "I didn't want it." She never moved her eyes from her screen, in fear that she may look over towards Gill again. Janet sighed as she pushed herself off her seat, grabbed her bag and coat and made her way to the door. "Tell the boss I'm getting an early night, will ya?" She asked Mitch. He nodded, as she stormed out of the office and into the cold nights air.

**X-X-X**

Gill sat in her office, eyes fixed on the paperwork infront of her. She didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. Catching a murderer was rewarding, but the paperwork was bloody awful. The office seemed to be dull today, not that it was ever fun. But it seemed so quiet. Half the office had gone home now. She can't blame them, it's gone 11pm. The only detectives left now is Rachel and Kevin, If you can call him a detective.

**... ... ...**

"Right, I'm off." Kevin announced, grabbing his man-bag. "Ok, see ya." Rachel half-heartedly said. "You ok?" He asked. Rachel nodded. She was so tired, she hardly had the energy to speak. Kevin rolled his eyes and left with no further questions.

Finally, Rachel was alone. That's all she wanted all day, to be alone. Well, alone with a special someone... She immediately got out of her chair and went to Gills office.

**... ... ...**

There was a knock on Gills office door. "Yes?" She said, taking off her glasses and clutching them tightly, hoping that the person on the other side of the door would be who she had been craving. Rachel opened the door, standing in the doorway. Her hands behind her back, pushing her body foward, making her look vulnerable. Gill fought back a smile that was starting to emerge onto her face. "What's up slap?" She said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to check that you were ok." Rachel smiled. Gill was ok, Now that Rachel was in her eye sight. She nodded.

"Why did you have your blinds down, Boss?" Rachel asked. She had all these thoughts rushing round in her head. _Is it because of me? Is she sick of the sight of me?_ The truth was, Gill couldn't look at Rachel, for the fear that she may get no work done and instead, she would sit there and watch Rachels beautifully nourished face. "Just wanted them down." Her half smile faded down. Rachel walked towards Gill. "Today's been such a long day..." Rachel started. "Do you want to come back to mine? For a glass or two?" Gills smile came back. "Yeah, I'll meet you there?" Rachel walked out the office, as fast as she could, eager to get home and clean up.

** X-X-X**

Gill pulled up outside Rachels house, her hands shaking and her body filled with many different emotions. She knocked on her door, the butterflys in her stomach flying around and around. The young brunette answered the door, her lush hair swooped to one side and her lovely lips in the form of a grin. "Come in." She said, taking Gills coat and hanging it up for her. Rachel felt nervous, she hated being hostess but she couldn't resist offering Gill over.

She poured a glass of wine for them both, her hands as shaky as Gills. "Cheers." Gill said, taking the wine from Rachel. The air was filled with awkwardness but both were glad to be in each others company. "So, have you finished the paperwork?" She said, breaking the ice. "Yeah, took a while though. I've been getting distracted all day." Rachel said into her wine glass. "By what?" Gills eyes were fixed on Rachel. She looked up to see her boss staring into her eyes. They were so empty. Looking for something. Someone. "You..." Rachel almost whispered, their eyes connecting. Gill moved slightly closer to Rachel. Her breathing heavy with excitement. _Could today be the day I finally get my wish?_

Finally, their lips met and it felt so right. Rachel put passion into the kiss, bringing her legs round to sit on Gills lap. Their tongues entwined as the kiss became deeper. Her hands on Gills soft cheeks. Gill wrapped her fingers in Rachels hair, slowly laying Rachel down and climbing on top of her. She pulled at her bosses tight skirt, trying to reveal more.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam from the front door. Rachel quickly sat up to see Sean stood at the door, his eyes filled with anger. "Sean..." She mumbled. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, dropping the bag full of groceries. "I can explain." She stood up, straightening out her hair and clothes. "I don't want you to explain, I want you to get out." Sean said through gritted teeth. "It wasn't her fault." Gill said sheepishly, from behind Rachel, panting. "Shut up. Just shut up you bitch! You stealing bitch! Get out! Both of you fuck off!" He shouted, pointing to the door.

Rachel picked up her bag and coat, grabbed Gills hand and gripped it tightly, before pushing past Sean and walking out the door.

**X-X-X**

"I'm so sorry Rachel, It's all my fault." Gill said, stroking Rachels hair as tears fell down her face. Gill let Rachel stay the night, that's the least she could do. She said to Rachel that she could stay for as long as she likes. No doubt that Rachel will take up the offer. "It's not your fault. It's mine." She sat up and faced Gill. "But I don't care, because I love you Gill. I don't need Sean, I don't want Sean. I want you. And I have wanted you for ages now. I can't get you out of mind." Gill released a tear of happiness when Rachel spilled her heart out. She planted a small kiss on Rachels lips. "I love you to. I can't help but think that I've ruined such a lovely relationship between you and Sean." She worried. Rachel jumped into a hug with Gill, randomly. "It's not your fault." She whispered.

**X-X-X**

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were the bigger than ever. She moaned to herself, splashing water on her face. Janet came in, and sat on the side next to her. "What happened last night Rachel?" She asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sean... he kicked me out." Rachel sniffed back the tears. "Because... Because he caught me with Gill." Janets eyes went huge with shock. "Gill?!" She said, suprised. "Yes. I fucked everything up so bad, Jan. But I don't know what to do about it! I love Gill, but Sean..." Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Sean what?" Janet nagged. "Well, Sean's the father of my baby." Rachel almost whispered. "What?" Janet thought she missheard what she had said. "I'm pregnant..."

**Leave a review if you please :-) xox**


End file.
